Night's Revenge
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Vlad has called a town meeting to celebrate his capture of 'Invisobill'. But was recruiting Nocturne his best idea? Probably not. Some DS but not much.


**This story is actually like, ancient. Believe it or not I had all but about a hundred words written to finish it. I do however like how it is, even if it's more of my older format that usually bugs me but it's just interesting. And believe it or not the idea has bugged me for nights on end until I started it...about a year and a half ago. So if there are mistakes, yeah I'm not perfect and I was even worst back when I started this! I just hope you guys like it! Oh and I do not own DP.**

Vlad smirked at the crowd in front of him. He had managed, as mayor, to gather every single citizen in Amity Park to come to this meeting. Behind him was a sheet that covered a cage, he knew what was in it and just the thought brought a devilish smirk to his face.

He could also feel the presence of the ghost he hired, it was a plan to destroy his enemies life. Vlad cleared his throat "Attention Amity Park! I have a special announcement regarding the ghost menace Danny Phantom" he said.

He grinned evilly at the sight of Daniel's scared friends and sister. They had all become pale and fidgety, eyes shifting nervously to the hidden cage behind him. Vlad scanned the crowd again "Through much training and laborious work I have finally manage to capture the evil ghost brat" he said.

Instantly murmurs began rising through the crowds. Vlad narrowed slightly as the ghost he hired had his invisibility flicker. However he only saw Daniel's sister look at him in alarm.

Vlad walked over to the cage and grabbed the sheet "Citizens of Amity park, I present to you…" he pulled off the sheet revealing a frightened yet weak Danny Phantom.

Every one in the crowd gasped "Danny Phantom!" Vlad shouted angrily.

His eyes narrowed at the glares that people directed at him. Then a smirk crawled to his face, sure they defend their hero now, but not in a little bit.

Vlad walked up to the stand "And I have discovered evidence that Phantom is indeed an evil ghost, and I have gone as far as convincing a ghost to show us the evils Danny Phantom has committed" he said. Suddenly a ghost appeared above the crowd with a body that seemed to act as a window for space itself.

The ghoul grinned "Unfortunately I do not take orders from you Plasmius, I wish to have my revenge some other way" he said. Vlad stared in horror as the ghoul lifted a hand and Vlad fell asleep.

The ghoul then turned to the crowd "Who are you?" Maddie asked warily.

The ghoul chuckled darkly "I am Nocturne, master of sleep and keeper of dreams" he said.

Then he turned to Danny who was shivering in a mixture of his ghost sense, fear, and anger "And I know just the way to torture you all" he said quietly, his eyes burning into Danny's.

Valerie stepped up "Oh yeah? And how is that?" she asked defiantly.

Nocturne smirked at Danny evilly before facing her "The halfa dreams of many things, including his fears, all of which have happened" he said quietly.

Dash scratched his head "So when he dreams they are memories?" he asked.

Nocturne grinned "All things to have happened, and what's more? Since he dreams them, I can show them" he said. Danny and all the others gasped as the room became pitch black.

Sam took the opportunity to move towards Danny's cage. Suddenly they all appeared in a small lab and Vlad Masters walked up to where Danny Fenton was trapped in a black box. The crowd winced as Danny screamed out when he was shocked "Didn't he say these were Phantom's fears?" Dash suddenly asked.

Several people looked at him before gasping in shock as Vlad Masters turned into Vlad Plasmius. They all exchanged frightened looks before turning to the sleeping mayor. Suddenly the scene changed to Danny 'Phantom' floating just outside of a window, held in the grasp of a shadow looking ghost.

Inside Danny watched as some dominoes fell and everyone gasped as they noticed the disintegrators. They watched as Phantom rushed to Jazz's rescue as the beams charged red and began to fire. Several people looked at Jazz who was looking in shock.

Lancer to was in total shock "Jazz could've died, did the ghost boy rescue her?" Lancer muttered quietly. Suddenly they were in the city hall.

For a moment people thought they were done before they was Phantom go out with the mayor "I'm going to turn your world into your prison" they heard the mayor whisper.

This time the crowd saw Phantom try to get away "Help! Help Me!" the 'mayor' cried out. Suddenly they saw a giant wolf ghost grab the mayor and rip a ghost out of him. Every one felt guilty as the two ghosts were blasted into the ghost zone by Maddie Fenton.

Maddie herself felt tears biting at her eyes as she turned the bazooka on Phantom himself. Meanwhile Sam got Danny out of the cage "You okay?" she asked quietly. Danny nodded "I'm fine but we have a problem, this image isn't controlled by Nocturne, he can't stop it till it ends" he said.

Sam frowned in worry "Do any of these fears involve your secret?" she asked.

Danny shivered in fear "Tons" he said quietly.

Sam shot a worried looks the scene changed to reveal Phantom looking at Vlad in anger with them surrounded by mutilated animals "Oh no" Danny whispered.

Vlad held out an image to Phantom's side causing him to scream in pain and shock. The crowd winced at the sound. However those winces were replaced with gasps as two rings appeared around Phantom's waist and traveled in opposite directions.

Together they all turned to the horrified Danny Phantom as the boy in the image changed into Danny Fenton. The image Fenton nervously tried to go ghost "Why can't I go ghost?" he asked in confusion.

Vlad laughed darkly "It's the Plasmius Maximus, it short circuits your powers for three hours which is nine o clock since your so bad at math" he said.

Danny in the image took a step back "And to I will give you a head start of five minutes, better start running" he said.

Danny took off running in the image but Vlad narrowed his eyes "Get him" he said.

Then as the beasts left he chuckled "Five minutes, five seconds, looks like I'm bad at math too" he said. The crowd then watched as Danny raced through the woods in fear, guilt ate at their subconscious.

Suddenly several gasped as he tripped, reaching out in vain to grab nothing. The crowd turned to the actual Danny Phantom who had frozen in fear. He turned a pleading gaze towards Nocturne, despite what he knew.

Suddenly the scene was replaced with Danny Phantom on a train as he caught hold of a staff "Danny you have the staff now! Your no longer under his control!" Sam shouted. Phantom stood there blankly and people watched curiously as the actual Phantom seemed to fall under a trance from the small staff.

Sam took a step back "Danny you have to make a choice, me or the staff!" she cried, taking a step back and falling off the edge.

Danny watched blankly "I didn't mean literally!" Sam cried as she fell. Suddenly both Danny's shook there heads, their eyes turning clear "Sam, no!" he shouted.

The real Danny shivered in fear at losing his control like that. He went to his knees, trying to keep his breathing at a decently calm rate. The crowd was now in a cross from shooting him sympathetic looks and looks of distrust. Suddenly the scene switched to Danny Fenton on a roof with his parents ecto skeleton.

Valerie shot a particularly nasty glare at Danny during it. Suddenly Sam and Tuck opened the door in the image "I can see you there guys" Danny said.

Danny closed his eyes as Sam's mouth opened wide "Don't go Danny, your mom used the words fatal" Tucker said.

Valerie took a step back in surprise as she watched Danny smiled slightly "I'll be back" he said.

Suddenly he frowned as he turned to Sam's sad figure "But if there is anything to say, now might be a good time" he said distantly.

Everyone felt fear clench their hearts "The suit was fatal? He saved me by telling my dad then!" Valerie said quietly in realization.

Suddenly the scene changed to where Danny was fighting Pariah "You'll never win" Pariah said.

Danny glared "I don't have to win, I just have to make sure you lose!" he shouted. The crowd watched in interest as Pariah was shoved into a strange coffin. Danny glanced at the power meter that steadily lowered as he fought to keep the door closed.

Suddenly Plasmius appeared and locked the coffin. The crowd gasped in horror as Danny collapsed in the image. Valerie shook in realization, if it weren't for Danny she would've died and Pariah would have won. She also remembered how weak he had been after. She shivered at the memory.

Suddenly the scene changed once more to reveal Danny floating in front of many ghosts that got ready to strike "Get away" Danny muttered weakly.

He closed his eyes in the image "Get away" he whispered. Suddenly the scene cut to him in a cave with Vlad looking menacing with some gauntlets.

Jack cringed, how could he have been friends with this man? Suddenly Vlad plunged the gauntlets into Danny causing him to scream in pain. The scene then dissolved into the one Danny had been dreading. Danny's shivers increased ten fold as he saw himself floating weakly in front of Dark Dan.

Behind him his family was strapped to a container about to explode. Sam grabbed Danny wrist to stop him from flying there in fear to save the six people strapped to the container. The image Danny drew in a deep breath "Yes I promised!" He shouted, unleashing a giant wail.

Everyone screamed in fright at the power as the older Phantom was blasted into a building "That power, it's not possible! I don't get that power till ten years from now!" he said in shock.

The Danny in the image clenched his fists "Well maybe the future isn't as set in stone as you think it is" he said.

He then unleashed another ghostly wail and sucked the elder ghost into a thermos. For a moment he looked in relief as did the crowd. Unfortunately attention was diverted to the people helplessly strapped to the vat. The image Danny took off running, trying to go ghost.

Several people felt tears run down their cheeks as he tripped and the vat exploded. Maddie felt her breath catch in her throat as the real Danny became still, avoiding any contact with tears flowing down his face in anguish.

Her attention was then diverted to a stage where Danny fell to the ground, turning back to normal. She gasped as the GIW flew above him while he was in human form "Daniel Fenton you are under arrest and will come with us to under go painful experiments, lots of painful experiments" they called.

Several people gasped "How could they do that even when they know he's a person!" Some of them shouted in anger. A couple others were also shaking in rage.

Danny however was still ignoring all contact from everyone when the scene changed again to show Danny in a strange machine with Vlad and a small girl that looked like a female Danny Phantom watched him.

The crowd winced as Vlad turned on the machine and Danny screamed in pain as it shocked him until the machine overloaded and exploded. Jack closed his eyes in anger, he couldn't believe he had ever called Vlad a friend.

Valerie's attention was suddenly caught by a scene where Danny and her flew into a room where the female Danny was strapped to a table and melting. Danny flew down to her and shocked himself trying to touch the restraints. Desperately he tried to blast them away while Plasmius laughed in the background.

Everyone winced as the girl melted farther. Danny then pulled out a small container and held it out "Feeling brave?" he asked.

The girl smiled "A little weak in the knees, and I don't even have knees!" she shouted.

Danny then sprayed her with the stuff. The crowd felt more tears sting their tear filled faces as she melted "Bye Danny, thanks for…" the crowd fell silent as she melted away.

Danny then went to his knees "No, Danni, I failed you" he whispered.

Unfortunately the scene was instantly turned to Danny walking down to his parents lab "Come on Danny, don't you want to be the first to see the wonders of the ghost zone?" Sam bribed.

Danny took a curious look at the portal "Well it would be pretty cool" he said slowly. Sam felt tears run down her cheeks.

The Danny in the image put on a white and black inverted suit with Jack Fenton's face on it "Hold on" Sam said in annoyance.

She walked up and replaced the image with a cool DP design. Danny looked at it skeptically "What's the DP stand for?" he asked.

Sam rolled her eyes "You are going to be the first to see the ghost zone so the D stands for Danny but the P is for Phantom because it sounds like Danny Fenton and it relates to this awesome trip your about to do!" she said.

The image Tucker was laughing his head off as Danny cautiously walked into the portal. His hands brushed absently along the side and hit a button. The crowd jumped as image Danny let out a scream when he was shock.

For a moment every one remained silent as Danny Phantom stumbled out of the portal "What happened?" he asked as he stumbled to the mirror, despite his friends pleads.

The image Danny looked in shock at his reflection as two rings appeared around his waist "Okay, seriously, what happened" he muttered.

The image then faded to black and the crowd assumed they were done but unfortunately the lab appeared once more to reveal Jack Fenton beating Vlad to a pulp. Unfortunately the ecto filtrater was about to explode in the back ground.

The crowd watched in horror as Danny struggled to get it in as the clock hit five seconds left.

Finally the scene turned to the normal everyday city hall, not a memory. Fearfully they all looked at Danny who remained still "Danny?" Sam asked cautiously.

Without warning his face rose with tears on his face and his eyes shining in determination as he looked towards Nocturne "Danny?" Jazz asked, worried for her brother. Danny shook in anger and shot up without a moments notice, shooting towards Nocturne.

Nocturne smirked "You want a battle? Then come and get it halfa" he taunted.

Danny let out a snarl of rage but he stopped to hover in front of Nocturne "Do you have any idea how…uhg! I can't even describe how bad those fears torment me! And for you to just show them to everyone as though they were a TV show?" he said, anguish and despair clear in his voice.

Everyone winced at his words. Suddenly Vlad groaned and looked around. Everyone backed away from him nervously "What's going on?" he asked in confusion.

Suddenly he caught sight of Danny who was still facing Nocturne "Everyone quick! The evil ghost brat has escaped!" he shouted.

Everyone shot nasty glares at him. Vlad shot a look at Nocturne "Did you not see the images Nocturne showed?" he asked angrily.

Everyone's gazes darkened, causing Vlad to scowl "Then are you going to destroy the ghost boy or not!?" he shouted.

Danny suddenly turned around and nailed him with an ecto blast. A small smirk momentarily crossed Vlad's face before being replaced with that of false fear "See! He tried to attack me! Destroy him!" he called.

Maddie stepped up "We saw what Nocturne had to show, it showed us each of Danny's deepest fears, it also showed us a few other things" she said darkly.

Vlad scowled at Nocturne "Didn't I tell you to show each bad thing he has done!?" he asked angrily.

Nocturne smirked "But the way I did it I was able to get my revenge on you and the younger halfa" he said mysteriously.

Danny shot an ecto blast at him as well "And it was cruel!" he shouted angrily. Suddenly a white beam shot up and engulfed Nocturne.

Danny looked down to see Tucker panting and holding out the thermos "Sorry I took so long, what did I miss?" he asked.

Danny glared at Vlad who was still trying to figure out what had happened "What did Nocturne show?" he asked darkly.

Danny closed his eyes "Every single fear, some of my secret getting out, a couple of you changing into Plasmius, and even some of you torturing me" he said quietly.

Vlad's eyes widened and he looked in shock at the dark glares as if in a new light.

Suddenly his gaze shot back up towards Danny who had a detached expression "So because of you my life is over?" he snarled. Danny's eyes shot open in fear at the tone.

Others also backed away from Vlad "You're the one who brought Nocturne and captured me!" he said.

Vlad's fist began glowing in red energy "Well perhaps we need to settle this once and for all" he said quietly. A few people went to run in between when Danny motioned for them to stay back.

He slowly lowered to the floor, not taking his gaze off the elder halfa "This is my fight" he whispered.

Sam rolled her eyes "How can this be your fight Danny? Your just a kid! And your still weak from being kidnapped!" she said.

Danny narrowed his eyes "And how am I weak from that?" he snapped, still looking at the glaring halfa who remained in human form.

Sam sighed "I can see it when I look into your eyes Danny, Vlad did something to hurt you" she said.

Danny sighed and tore his gaze away from the glaring fruitloop "Sam I'm fine" he said.

Then he smirked and created a ghost shield as he turned to Vlad who had a startled look at the fail sneak attack "A sneak attack? That is so old school" Danny taunted.

Vlad snarled and two black rings appeared around his waist, turning him into Plasmius. On the side Jack closed his eyes in anger "We have to help Danny" he whispered so only Maddie could hear.

Maddie nodded as Vlad shot more ecto blasts at Danny "We also have to evacuate everyone" she said quietly.

Jack turned around to the nearest person "Pass the message that we are to evacuate in one at a time, those closest to the door will be the first to evacuate leading up to more from there" he said. The person nodded and turned to pass the message.

Maddie looked at Jack in respect "It's about time the hero in you comes out" she said.

Jack's face hardened "I just want to help my son" he said. Maddie turned to the fight once more just as Vlad finally got a hit on Danny.

However Danny just retaliated with an ice breath. Finally all the people who wanted to evacuate had. The remaining onlookers consisted of Sam, Tucker, the Fenton's, Valerie and her father, Paulina, Dash, and Lancer (much to Sam's surprise).

The bad thing was Danny's fight with Vlad was going roughly as Vlad decided on a different attack "So which fears did Nocturne show? Your secret being revealed? Losing you family?" he asked. Danny's shield faltered, allowing Vlad another strike.

Vlad grinned "Well Daniel maybe if you joined me then you would not have any of those fears" he taunted.

Danny's glow seemed to diminish "Because if I joined you it would only be accomplishing one of my fears" he said quietly.

Vlad laughed "Oh let me guess, turning evil?" he teased.

Danny growled "Leave me alone!" he shouted.

Vlad took advantage of the distraction to attack Danny from the side. Danny limply lay there "Hey Vlad!" Maddie shouted.

Vlad looked over in shock as a handful of fruit loops hit him in the face. Maddie advanced angrily on the hybrid "Leave my son _alone_" she whispered dangerously as she directed the Fenton Bazooka towards her former friend.

Vlad growled angrily as he was sucked into the ghost zone. Instantly Danny crumpled to the ground, tears flowing down his face. His body trembled in pain, rage, and sadness as tears streaked down his face. Everyone remained silent before finally Sam ran over to Danny, hugging him.

The ghost boy turned, leaning into her touch "Thank you" he said quietly.

He then looked up, meeting Sam's gaze "Thank you for being there for me throughout everything" he said again.

He then leaned against her as she held him, rocking back and forth "It's okay Danny. Vlad's gone and I don't think the town will give you trouble. They all looked ready to hurt Vlad, that's for sure" she said.

She then sighed, kissing Danny's cheek gently "It's going to be fine" she comforted.

To her surprise Danny lifted his lips to meet hers "I know" he whispered.

_"I know…"_


End file.
